The Phantom
by BookWorm0001
Summary: After five years, the Opera House is built back in even more splendor. Of course, they forgot the strange ghost that once haunted the building. And he just happens to be the man who is built it again - with even more secrets than last time. When a young singer comes to train and live in the dormitories, will history repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom

**A/N: It took me a while to come up with this idea - three tries to be exact. Three time's the charm I guess. Let's hope it works! I'm going with the movie timeline because I haven't had the pleasure of seeing it live. Oh, if any of you know about Love Never Dies, then disregard the Giry family smuggling the Phantom away.**

**Summarry: After five years, the Opera House is built back in even more splendor. Of course, they forgot the strange ghost that once haunted the building. And he just happens to be the man who is built it again - with even more secrets than last time. When a young singer comes to train and live in the dormitories, will history repeat itself.**

"Mother, must I stay here? I don't even want to be a ballerina."

"Charlotte Rose Dupré! You should know better than that. You know that you are the hope of our family - we are running out of money. Father's going to lose his title - the title Comte de Depree will mean nothing soon."

"Mother, I can do something else, I can sing, you know If I had lessons I could-"

"Where darling And who would teach you? And where would you sing at nineteen? You'd be singing on the street! We will not be beggars! Darling, I don't like this anymore than you do. Make sure you send ninety percent of your pay home - the other ten percent if for you to use however you need to."

"Will I see you and Father again?"

"Of course - we'll make sure to visit you as often as possible. Come I'll walk you inside." I follow behind my mother dreading the final steps into the Opera House that will seal my fate. I start singing a tune that has no lyrics, a song in my head," Please darling, don't make that noise."

"Yes ma'am." I continue moving through the snow, resigned to my fate.

The next few hours are one big blur, I don't remember them very well. All I know is that I'm now sitting on a bed in the Opera House that was recently reconstructed by a man who left shortly after it was finished. "Charlotte! Charlotte, come quickly!"

"What do you want Gwendolyn?" This girl was already on my nerves. She was very much the diva and though she might be the oldest she was not the best by far.

"You simply _must _see this. There's a funny little man walking around down there." The dormitories were situated in a tower near the back of the Opera House. We could see anyone moving around down there. "He's wearing a tuxedo and a mask. Looking down, I see the man sit down on a bench."

"He's not doing anything interesting Gwendolyn, stop spying on him." She huffs and leaves the room - I am the only one left now. I look at the man again - he seems to be shivering. I grab my cloak, pulling it on as I race down the stairs, moving past Gwendolyn quickly. I quickly find my way to where the man is. "Sir, would you like to come in?" He looks over at me and I see that the mask only covers half his face.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter right now, but you look freezing. Here," I take off my cloak, laying it on his shoulders. "You need this more than I do."

"Thank you, Madame."

"Come on," I held out my hand, "let's get you warmed up." He looked at me skeptically, an eyebrow raised.

"You don't know me, I could very well try to do something very ungentlemenly to you."

"You would have done it by now if you were going to. Besides, I wouldn't want to stay outside in the cold if someone was willing to help me." He takes my hand and I pull him over to the enterance to the dormitory tower and start climbing the stairs. _Thank goodness Gwendolyn left_, I think.

Once we're at the top, I move over to the little cup of tea I had been nursing earlier and I hand it to the man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome...I never caught your name."

"That's because I never gave it," He smirked and I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Just call me Mr. Y."

"You're the man who commisioned the reconstruction of the Opera House!"

"I suppose you want an autograph?"

"No, it just surprised me is all. What were you doing freezing out there when you have every right to go anywhere here?"

"Remembering the old building, I quite liked it. A shame it burned down really, quite a tragedy."

"Yes, I don't remember it well as I was away with my family in the country."

"Well, it's good you stayed away from that. I don't suppose you heard any of the rumors?"

"Which ones? That a phantom was there or that they were serving finger food that day?" He chuckled and I sat down on my bed, patting the spot beside me. He sat down besides me, still holding the tea.

"The ones about the phantom," he looked at me apprehensively, like he was very interested in the subject.

"I heard that there was a ghost that haunted the Opera House and that he had kiddnapped Christine Daaé in a performance of Don Juan Triumphant written by the ghost. Which was when the chandelier crashed and the Opera caught fire."

"What do you think about that?"

"I think that people are crazy if they think it was a ghost doing all that."

"So you don't believe in the Opera Ghost?"

"I never said I didn't. I just don't think it was a ghost."

"Explain please."

"Only if you explain why you're do interested in it."

"I never said I was."

"I figured it out," I heard the sound of footsteps near the staircase and turned to Mr. Y.

"I should be going - I don't believe it would be very proper for us to be found here alone."

"I should hope I see you again then Mr. Y, I quite enjoyed talking with you."

"And I with you," he stood up and started to leave and I said something on an impulse.

"Charlotte."

"What?"

"Charlotte, that's my name. Charlotte Rose Dupré."

"Would your father happen to be the Comte de Dupree?" I blushed a bit, his name had gotten around - and not in a good way.

"Yes."

"Well, that would explain why you're here in the ballet dormitories. I wish you good luck Madame Dupree." He gave me a small smile and left the room. After a few seconds of silence I realized I never got my cloak back. _He needs it more than I do,_ I thought. _I have more clothes than I need. I'll probably get it back soon anyway, it is his Opera House after all._

I sang the nameless tune again as Mama Valérius came in to straighten the room. "Child, I would not be singing."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mama Valérius, I'll stop."

"Child you have potential, which is why you mustn't sing."

"Why Mama? Mama?"

"Little Chirstine had potential, yes. Yes she did, poor girl. Voice of a rusty nail until the Angel showed up,then the Gala, she shouldn't have sung."

"Alright Mama Valérius, time for you to go to bed." She was older when she brought Madame Daaé here, now she was almost ninety years old. She was also starting to really lose it - the first thing she said to me is 'you look nothing like little Christine, but you remind me of her.'

"Child you worry too much - I'll be fine. Did you know that a man came down from here earlier," she asked as we moved downstairs to where her room was. At the very bottom of the tower.

"Yes Mama - I brought him inside so he could worm up. he was outside in the cold with no jacket."

"That's a very good thing you did Child. You're a good girl, I'm glad you're here."

"Thannk you Mama," I tucked her into bed and turned out the light," Good night Mama Valérius."

I returned to my bed and straightened up the room. "Perhaps he will returned tomarrow and we can talk more. And I can ask him more questions. He can't just dissappear - he built the place." How wrong I was.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Mama Valérius is from the book and I just guessed on her age. Please tell how you liked it by reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! I think this story is going to work out quite well. Please review - because reviews are like songs from the Phantom! If only I could get him to serenade me… Anyways, I'd love to hear any ideas you could give me! I have an idea of what could happen, but I'm not sure where this is going. Then again, that's what happens with all my stories. :P **

**Oh, I forgot my _Disclaimer_! I don't own the rights to The Phantom Of The Opera, Love Never Dies, any of that music, or any of the characters except for the ones I create. Charlotte, Gwendolyn, and Mama Sorelli (though I got the name from the book) are all mine, as are any OC's you see. If I owned any of that I wouldn't be on this site now would I? Oh, in the song here's who's singing.**

_Charlotte_

_**Meg**_

_**Both **_

**Yes, I am aware the song is from Love Never Dies - I've just changed a line to fit the situation.**

**And for anyone who bothers to read the Author's Note, we're in France so they're speaking in French - this is English because I'm American. I'll add French in here every once in a while though.**

*****Five Years Later*****

"You're doing well girls, I think we can take a short brake."

"Thank you, Mama Sorelli," Gwendolyn said. Though she was older, she still was as snobby as usual. She kissed up to her superiors and stomped over anyone she considered inferior. Mama Sorelli nodded as she left, the other girls following her.

"Gwendolyn, for the five years I have known you you have never stopped kissing up to people. Do you honestly think it will help you get anywhere? It takes skill - something you are sorely lacking."

"I'd watch your mouth, Charlotte. I'm still your superior - who's a Head Ballerina around here?"

"I am Gwendolyn. You forgot I reached that fairly quickly."

"Only because you were trained-"

"Since the day I could walk Gwendolyn. I didn't like it but that's the way it is. I am a Head Ballerina, and how you are one I'm not sure. perhaps an old manager took a liking to your…assets."

"How dare you!" She ran from the room, leaving me to be the only one on the stage. We had decdecided practice on the stage for the day as a production of _Hannibal _came up again. Looking around quickly I dashed off the stage, moving to the Chapel in the Opera House.

Finding myself there in record time, I fell to the floor in front of a plate and clasped my hands together in a prayer. "Heavenly Father, I have done all that I have been told - given almost all my pay to my family, stayed in the Opera until our debts could be paid off, and been a good girl. Why haven't my parents come to see even one of my performances? Why have I heard naught of them except an occasional letter? What have I done wrong?" Hearing footsteps I quickly ended my prayer and stood up.

"Charlotte? Are you down here?"

"Yes! I'm her Mama Sorelli!"

"Oh Charlotte, are you alright? Was Gwendolyn cruel to you?"

"No, no Mama Sorelli! She was horrid of course but that's just her way. I just haven't heard from my parents in a long time and they've yet to collect me."

"My dear, you are a saint! You are a young woman who is can do what she choses and yet you still wait upon your parent's whim! Many parents would love a child such as yourself - tell me, do you need them to tell you what to do?"

"No! I just wish to make them happy - and I'm never sure if we'll need the money."

"I think you'll be fine dear - your economic future is set as long as no one in your family gambles it all away. Which won't happen because you've locked a sufficient amount up on your mother's request. Do you want to leave?

"No! I love the Opera and most everyone here. I just wish my parents would show some love to me, even if it's just them raising what I can keep from my pay."

"I understand Child, now you have a lesson you must get to! He is a very impatient Angel!"

"Grandfather never did mention that in the stories," I gave a brief laugh and remembered Grandfather.

_"When I'm in Heaven, Child, I shall send you the Angel of Music to you. He won't be able to say no to me because you will need him very badly when I'm gone!"_

_"Grandfather, please don't send him any time soon! As wonderful as he would be, you mustn't leave me."_

_"I'll do my best Child," _My eyes mist as I remember him. He passed away roughly five years ago - when I had my first lesson from the Angel. That was how I knew he was gone - he had promised after all. I received the letter the same day I got my first visit. I was not invited to the funeral as his wife was not fond of me.

"Here you are, Child." I stood in front of the door to my room - I got my own when I reached Head Ballerina status. I have no reason why, all I know is that after Mama Valérius passed we had an extra room and someone advised the managers to give it to me.

"I shall see you soon Mama Sorelli."

"Of course dear, have a good lesson!"

"Angel, may I ask you something?"

"Of course Child," even when not singing his voice was heavenly.

"Why me? You must have other people you need to visit."

"Child, you needed me - how could I refuse you? Your Grandfather said he'd send you the Angel of Music did he not?"

"Yes - and I'm glad he did."

"Now, we must get back to work." The rest of the of lesson went as it normally did. After I felt content, just like every day, but I felt that something was off. Nothing about the lesson was strange nor anything before it.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! Come quickly!"

"Mama Sorelli, what's wrong?"

"Madame Giry and her daughter Meg have just returned!"

"They were due to be back today - what's so strange about this?" The Giry family had left on business for the Opera a week prior - I found nothing strange about their return.

"The Opera Ghost has left a note with them!"

"What? The Opera Ghost has not done anything for a long while, even leaving a note. He returned only a few months after the opening of the Opera House - apparently he didn't feel like leaving his Opera even after it burned down.

"Come quickly Child! They are asking for you!" Madame Giry and Meg had become a surrogate family after I met them at Mama Valérius's request. Meg was like the older sister I never had a Madame Giry felt more like a mother than my own.

"Yes, we must hurry!" I grabbed a red cloak I had bought not too long after Mr. Y left with my black one and slipped it on. We reached the lobby quickly, and I had to fight my way through the small crowd that has gathered around the two.

"Madame Giry!"

"Carlotte! Charlotte, come here quickly!" I saw her hand reaching out for me and quickly took it into my own.

"Madame Giry! What is it, what's wrong?" She looked at Meg who looked down at an envelope in her hands. "Meg, Meg what is it?"

"You - you need to see this Charlotte."

"Meg, what's wrong?" She held out the envelope, where I could see the trademark wax seal hanging down. I took it, my hands shaking in anticipation. The crowd seemed to be one big murmur of questions. They were all wondering what was inside the Opera Ghost's letter. I began reading out loud to satisfy their curiosity.

_"Dear Messieurs Firmin and André", _the old managers had taken over agan for some strange reason. "_Just a brief reminder about my twenty thousand francs being past due…" _The letter continued in such a fashion - reminders about things that had obviously been forgotten. Such as Box Five being rented out continuously. Once I got to the bottom I paused. "…_Charlotte Dupré is… _I can't read this."

"What does it say," Monsieur André demanded.

"I, I can't read this. You'll all think I'm trying to help myself. Meg, I don't feel well…"

"Oh, make room for Miss Dupré! Come Charlotte, we'll take you back to your room,"

"No you won't! Miss Dupré, would you come over here and finish reading that letter? Now Mademoiselle."

"With the greatest respect Monsieur André I cannot. I'm afriad that I do not feel well -"

"We'll risk the mess Mademoiselle, come and finish the letter."

"Yes Monsieur," I swallowed and reopened the letter. "_Charlotte Dupré is in need of better accommodations. She lives in the room of a woman who passed years ago who she was fond of and there is not nearly enough room for her. She must continue to practice if her voice is to improve as much as it can. That cannot happen if she must wait until everyone has left to practice so she does not disturb anyone. _Please don't make me continue Monsieur."

"What is going on here?"

"We've recieved a letter from the Opera Ghost Monsieur Firmin," Meg said, her voice meek. "He, he demands we give Miss Dupré better living quarters."

"We don't have that many, it's the ballet dormitories and then Mr. Y's private home on the grounds. He never uses it though. Her room is as best we can give-"

"Well, that's not what He thinks," M'dame Giry said, speaking to someone besides me for the first time. "Charlotte, keep reading please."

"Yes Madame Giry,_ I…advise you to let her use Mr. Y's home until better accommodations can be made. Which they will. These instructions shall be followed, or an accident is likely to occur. I remain gentlemen, your obedient servent. O.G."_

_"_This is ubsurd! We don't take orders-" Firmin was cut of by André.

"We should have learned early on - we must accommodate the Ghost unless we want something to go wrong."

"Yes, until we can get rid of him once and for all…"

"Miss Dupré, if you would follow us-"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Monsieur. As generous an offer, I cannot accept. Ghost or no I will not live in Mr. Y's home. I am quite comfortable in Mama Valérius's old room - it's comforting almost. I shall simply have to write this Ghost back and tell him - you should not be punished for my sake." I suddenly felt a bit faint, and put my hands to my stomach. "Meg, can you accompany me to my room?"

"Of course Charlotte, come with me."

"Charlotte, come sit down." She pulled out the chair in front of my vanity. "I'll brush your hair for you."

"Thank you Meg," I say down and looked in the mirror as she picked up the brush and started running it through my hair. Looking in the mirror I saw myself - green eyes, black hair, red lips, and pale complexion. I looked plain, but I had been told I was quite beautiful by many men, whom I promptly slapped for they were being quite crude. 'Eyes of Emerald!', 'Hair Black as Ebony!', 'Skin White as Snow!', 'Lips Red as the Rose!', all the complements were flowing through my head.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"Would you sing for me? You have such a lovely voice."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Sing me the one about love! The one you made in your head!"

"Alright Meg, I'll sing that one."

_Love's a curious thing_

_It often comes disguised_

_Look at love the wrong way_

_It goes unrecognized_

_So look with your heart_

_And not with your eyes_

_A heart understand_

_A heart never lies_

_Believe what it feels_

_And trust what it shows_

_Look with your heart_

_The heart always knows_

_Love is not always beautiful_

_Not at the start_

_So open your arms_

_And close your eyes tight_

_Look with your heart_

_And when it finds love_

_Your heart will be right_

_Learn from someone who knows_

_Make sure you don't forget_

_Love you misunderstand _

_Is love that you'll regret, _My voice cracks and Meg picks the song back up.

_**Charlotte?**_

_**Look with your heart**_

_**And not with your eyes**_

_**The heart can't be fooled**_

_The heart is too wise_

_**Forget what you think**_

_Ignore what you hear_

_**Look with your heart**_

_**It always sees clear**_

_**Love is not always beautiful**_

_**Not at the start**_

_But open your arms_

_And close your eyes tight_

_Look with your heart_

_And when it finds love_

_Your heart will be right_

_"_You have a beautiful voice Charlotte, it gets better every time I hear it. You must be taking lessons from someone? Who is your tutor?"

"No one Meg - I just sing a lot, and compose a little bit." Something inside me told me not to tell Meg about the Angel - like she would forbid me from ever taking a lesson with him again.

_"_Well you must do it quite a lot if you progress this quickly! The only other person I've heard of was Christine and she took lessons from…Charlotte, I'll be back shortly. You, you don't leave the room. II'll be right back," She quickly fled the room and I heard the locking of the door.

_"_Meg, what are you doing? Meg, why'd you lock the door? Meg? Meg!" I looked around for my key - she took it with her. "Meg this isn't funny! Meg, let me out!"

_"_Mother, she's in here!"

"Meg! Let me out, this isn't funny!"

"Charlotte, I didn't lock you in, I don't even have a key!"

"Well, mine's missing and you're the only one besides myself who has been in here."

"Mama…"

"I know Meg,"

"Madame Giry! Do you have a key?"

"Yes dear, I'm getting it out right now, just keep talking to us."

"Why do I need to,"

"Please Charlotte, for all our sakes just keep talking. He mustn't think you're alone for one moment!"

"He,?He who? No one can get in here! What's going on?"

"I will explain once I get inside!" Madame Giry seemed to get impatient, she still hadn't found the right key yet. "Damn, it's gone."

"Madame Giry? What's going on?"

"The key is gone! He took it! Erik, laissez cette fille tranquille, vous n'avez pas d'affaires avec elle!**1**"

"Who's Erik? And what happened to the key?"

"Charlotte, you must look in your room for the key! It must be in there, He has no right to take it."

"Who is Erik?"

"That would be me."

**A/N:**

**Here's the French -**

**1)Erik, leave this girl alone, you have no buisness with her!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Yes, I left it on a cliff-hanger! I hate these, mostly because I leave these for such a long time. I have them written but never post them. Maybe reviews will remind me to update...Hey! I'm using the computer! Cidffecjokbdg**

**Dear Readers,**

**Review or a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain your obedient servent.**

**-O.G.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Phantom

**A/N: I hope Monseiur Erik didn't frighten you too much with his ominous letter. He quite likes dramatics, then again he _does _live in an Opera House. So, I'm going to try and fit in as much French as possible because we are in France and I'm learning it once school starts. You'll get the translation at the bottom. Here's a little tidbit of information. In French, the word 'fantôme' means both 'phantom' and 'ghost'.**

**And thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys are so awesome!**

**Also I've decided that I'm going to make Charlotte a little older. I'll probably go in and fix it later if I haven't already. I just felt she needed to be a little bit older. So, instead of her being 21 now(being 16 in the first chapter), she's 24(meaning she was 19 in the first chapter). I think it just makes the age difference between Charlotte and Erik a little more bearable.**

_"Who is Erik?"_

_"That would be me."_

"You!" There were a million different questions in my head, but I didn't risk the only thing coming out of my mouth being gibberish.

"Me. Pleased to see you again Mademoiselle Dupré."

"How did you get in my room?"

"Erik, open this door!"

"I'm afraid Mademoiselle Giry, that I don't have a key and I never took one. I just came to see what all the noise was about. You certainly were yelling about me a lot."

"Then who locked the door?"

"That was young Miss Giry, I'm afraid she might have lost the key though. She panicked and said she didn't. And Madame Giry, try the next key." After some rattling the door opened and I ran out of my room, where Meg hugged me tight against her.

"Erik, ce que les entreprises avez-vous ici?**1**"

"Mademoiselle you should not better than to ask that. It is my Opera House, I can go where I wish in it."

"So you are Mr. Y, I had hoped you weren't."

"And why is that Madame Giry?"

"Okay, obviously you two know each other," I said, breaking out of Meg's grip. "So, how about you explain to me what's going on here. And why you keep calling Mr. Y, Erik." Both Mr. Y and Madame Giry looked at me with surprise. Apparently they had forgotten I was here.

"Charlotte, Mr. Y's name is Erik. 'Mr. Y' is a pseudonym."

"Okay, how in the world did you get in my room then?"

"A question for another time mademoiselle, I must leave now. I'm needed elsewhere." He nodded to Madame Giry and walked past us, leaving me a bit confused.

"Meg, please leave - Charlotte and I need to talk."

"Yes, Mother." Madame Giry pulled me into my room, closing the door behind us.

"Charlotte, que pensiez-vous?**2**"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**3**"

"You took lessons from _Him_."

"Him? I don't know who or what you're talking about! I don't take lessons from anyone!"

"Did He tell you not to tell anyone?"

"Madame Giry I don't know what you're talking about! Please, you're hurting me," she had grasped my shoulders and it felt like she was trying to cut off the circulation with her bare hands.

"Oh, Charlotte, I'm sorry! Promise me you won't go anywhere alone. You need to be protected, we don't need another incident…"

"Madame Giry, what are you talking about?" I heard the ballet girls rushing closer and she patted my cheek.

"I'll explian later, just do as I say. Make sure you are always in someone's line of sight." The ballet girls rushed into my room and Madame Giry left.

"Charlotte! Charlotte, are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"

"We heard Meg Giry saying you were locked in and we all came as quickly as we could!"

"Well, everyone but Gwendolyn, but she's just mean."

"You are all too sweet, but I'm fine."

"You won't be though!"

"Christi!"

"Well it's true!"

"What is it Christi? Why won't I be fine?"

"The, the _Opera Ghost_. You, you were in one of his letters."

"Oh, that!" I gave a short laugh, breaking the tension a bit."He's not mad at me!" I could hear sighs of relief from all the girls,"he might be later though. He wants me to live in Mr. Y's house! I'm going to write him back saying I decline his offer."

"B-B-But, w-why? Y-you could get in a lit of trouble with him!"

"I don't want a big home where I'm all by myself and away from all of you! You're my family!"

"Oh, you're so sweet!" The youngest girls hugged me tightly and I patted their heads. They were ten year olds - too young to be in performances, but old enough to train here.

"Gwendolyn's going to be really mad!" Christi looked at worriedly, as did the others.

"Since when have I cared about Gwendolyn? You need to get back to practice now!"

"You're right!" I watched them rush out the door and I laid down for a nap. I would be up late tonight.

Later that night I got up to write then letter. Once I was done I put a wax seal on the envelope and let it dry for a second, not wanting it to drip anywhere. It was nice to use the stationary my parents had gotten me at the begining of the year. The design on the wax was a rose, like my middle name. Quickly, i wrote "_à Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_**4**" on the front in my best handwriting and slipped on some slippers. Pulling a dark blue cloak around my black nightgown, I grabbed a lamp and the letter. After a second to assure there was no one awake, I opened the door and slipped into the night.

I quickly made my way to the stage and looked around. I held up the letter and spoke to the empty room, "Monsieur Fantôme, ceci est pour vous**5**" I bent down and put the letter on the ground in the middle of the stage. _I hope this works_, I thought. _I don't want Messieurs André and Firmin to suffer on my account_. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, "Monsieur Fantôme, je sais que vous êtes là.**6** I want you to know I'm not trying to trick you with that letter. Don't punish the managers on my account."

"Charlotte? What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night!"

"Mama Sorelli? I could ask the same for you."

"I - you're right. How about we both pretend we never saw each other?"

"I think that's a good idea, goodnight Mama Sorelli."

"Goodnight Charlotte." Mama Sorelli left the Theater, leaving me alone once again. Before I moved, I took one last look around. I thought I saw something move but I didn't trust my eyes as my heart was racing in my chest.

"Oh God," I said, feeling lightheaded. I moved to sit down but my ankle caught on something and I fell down. The stress of the day caught up with me and I immediately felt exasausted. As my eyes fluttered shut I could only hope that no one found me here.

I woke up to a small sound. And very comfortable. I knew I was not on the hard floor of the stage in the Theater. The question I needed answered was, where was I? It was dimly lit wherever I was so I opened my eyes without fear of light burning my eyes. "Where am I?" I was in a large bed that had red silk sheets and was shaped like a swan.

There was a black curtain all around the bed, but it was somewhat see-through. I pulled a tassel by my head and the curtain started to rise up, letting me get a better look of the room. There was a small table with a music box on it - the music must have woken me up. I slowly sat up, not wanting to make myself dizzy. I put my good foot down first, standing up but I fell down as soon as I put weight on my bad ankle. "Ow, that hurt." I rubbed my ankle and attempted to pull myself back on the bed. I noticed an abrupt lack of sound, something had been making noise this entire time. How had I not noticed that? After a second or two I felt strong hands lift me back up on the bed.

"Mademoiselle?" The voice was familiar and I instinctively knew who it was.

"You!"

"Madame that is getting quite annoying. Have you honestly already forgotten my name?"

"No, you just surprised me is all. Where am I?"

"You haven't left the Opera House grounds, don't worry."

"That's not what I asked Monsieur. Where am I?"

"How is your ankle?"

"Monsieur I asked you a question. I don't want to repeat it."

"You're in the my home Mademoiselle, where you should stay until that ankle of yours heals."

"It's not broken, I know that much."

"It could be fractured, but it is injured in some way. Come with me."

"Where?"

"Do you want to stay in the bed?"

"No…"

"Then come with me," he held out a gloved hand for me and I took it apprehensively. He helped me out of the room, where I looked around. The room was littered with mannequins, statues, masks, and different things from the Opera. "I'm afraid I'm not used to companny here."

"Where you playing earlier," I asked, pointing to the large Organ in the room.

"Yes, it's a sort of hobby of mine."

"Help me over there, I'd like to hear you play." He nodded and helped me to the bench of the organ. We both sat down and he began to play. His fingers moved quickly across the keys and I was soon entranced by the song he played. It was an unearthly sound that even angels would be jealous of. _Angels…_He began to sing and I was sucked into the music even more.

_"Night time sharpens, hightens each sensation. Darkness stirrs and wakes imagination…" His voice sounds like an Angel's _My world shattered in an instant as I opened my eyes for a brief moment and saw my letter to the Phantom opened on his organ. "_Silently the senses abondon their defenses…_" Still looking at my letter, I noticed an unopened one right beside it. With a wax seal in the shape of a human skull. "_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night..." _

"Erik, why do you have that?"

"Hmm?" He didn't stop playing or singing as he trailed his eyes to where I was looking. Then the music stopped, note a single note lingered.

"Erik, who are you?" He paused a moment before continuing.

"I am Erik and I am Mr. Y."

"That's not all you are, is it Monsuier Fantôme? Et vous êtes l'Ange de la Musique aussi, n'êtes-vous pas?**7**"

"Ma chère Charlotte**8**, would you have continued with my lessons knowing who I am? What I am?"

"You are Le Fantôm de l'Opéra, but you are no ghost. I suppose I know why you wanted to know my opinion on the Opera Ghost five years ago now. You forgot to give me my cloak back you know."

"You aren't scared of me?"

"I'm scared of what you are capable of, not you. I may not know you well, but I do know you. You are the man who sat in the snow with no cost to remember, you are the man who I gave my tea to, you are the man who left with my cloak, you are a man I've wanted to know more about since the day I met you."

"Mademoiselle I am not a man you want to know."

"I want to know you though! You have been present in my life for five years - if only in person for five minutes. It's quite rude to not have contact with a person for five years."

"Try being out of contact for ten." I automatically knew who he was talking about.

"The newspaper… Erik do you have yesterday's paper?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Give it to me! You need to see this!" He quickly got me the newspaper and I frantically searched for the article. "Here it is! _As most of you know, the Opera Populaire's popularity has diminished as a result of lack of performances due to financial problems. The Vicomte de Changy has decided to manage the Opera House. Monseiur André and Monseir Firmin, the current managers, will celebrate the change in management with a masked ball. The Vicomte will also be a patron to the theater as well. The Vicomte and his wife, the renowned Christine Daaé, will run the Opera House from the manager's quarters that are inside the building, residing there until a home can be found closer to the site…"_

"They're coming back?" He gave a great roar of laughter and I began to feel concerned. "Oh, what does that old fop have to say about my letters?" I quickly skimmed the article for the comments the Vicomte had made on the subject.

"_We asked the Vicomte and Vicomtess their thoughts regarding the letters from the so-called 'Opera Ghost'. 'I can assure you, there is no Opera Ghost.' The Vicomte said,' It's probably just someone's idea of a joke. Trying to scare everyone by bringing up memories from ten years ago.' Madame de Changy's reply was of a similar nature - 'Someone's probably trying to scare us,' she said,'This 'Opera-Ghost' is probably someone just trying to take advantage of the old managers.' When we asked about her personal experience with the Ghost she politely declined answering. _Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Don't, don't do anything rash when they come here. You don't want to scare their child."

"They have a child?"

"A son, his name is Charles. He's ten years old and very inquisitive. You don't need Raoul having another reason to despise you."

"I shouldn't even appear to them should I?" I suddenly realized something and cursed.

"Drat and Damn!"

"What could possible elict such an unlady-like saying from you?" I gave a harsh laugh, I wasn't amused.

"Being the creator and benifactor of the Opera House, you _have _to be at the celebration. Mr. Y is required to be there, or at least one of his representitives. You cannot be seen and you cannot scare everyone with a note. We have to figure out how to avoid a big problem." I recognized the fact I had just signed myself up to be a partner to The Phantom of the Opera, but I didn't care. This man needed help - I would give it gladly.

"I have an idea, but it will take a bit of work for it to move in our favor."

"Alright - what is it?"

**A/N:**

**Here's the French:**

**Oh, if you see 'Le Fantôm de l'Opéra' that means 'The Phantom of the Opera', I'm going to stop translating that. As well as 'Fantôme' because that's just annoying to translate. It's practically the exact same spelling.**

**1)Erik, what business do you have here?**

**2)Charlotte, what were you thinking?**

**3)What do you mean?**

**4)to The Phantom of the Opera**

**5)Mr. Phantom, this is for you**

**6)Mr. Phantom, I know you're there**

**7)And you are the Angel of Music too, aren't you?**

**8)My dear Charlotte**

**So yeah, chapter 3. And this is not Erik/Christine so don't expect that. Even though I love those two together this is Erik/OC. I originally thought about having Christine be recently deceased, even typed it up. Then I thought 'Ooh, oppertunity for drama! Have Christine come back!' I got the idea for Monseiur Vicomte to own the Opera from the story 'Time Brings Revelation' by _Non Malum _so thank you for that! You should read that story, it's really good. And this is just me suggesting it - I was not asked to promote the story.**

**Please review! And for those of you who don't, keep your hand at the level of your eyes. Erik's gone missing! Which, if I don't update soon, is probably the reason for that. Either that or I'm dealing with the goblins that took up residence in my room.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Phantom

**A/N: **

**Okay, here's the link for Charlotte's dress and necklace(which is just the Australian Love Never Dies outfit): put it in w/out the spaces.**

** 25 . tumblr _ m2ukw4n73G1r4jqwho1 _ 1280 . png **

**And Charlotte's mask: again put it in w/out the spaces**

** i2. photobucket albums/ y19/SorrowsChild/ Masks/ finishedmask021 .jpg - for the mask, imagine there's no handle but instead a black string to hold it in place on here face. **

**I felt like I had to have Charlotte in a blue dress, even though I wanted her in a green one really bad. Eventually I gave in and accepted the blue because I wasn't going to win that battle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own those costume pieces or anything that is Phantom. *tear* I do own my own characters though. Charles is mine, as is Charlotte, Gwendolyn, Mama Sorelli, and other characters who do not belong to Andrew Lloyd Weber or Gaston Lerox.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and 'ma chère' means 'my dear', I'm not going to translate that either.**

"_…at the Vicomte's masquerade ball, Charlotte Dupré will represent Mr. Y as he will not be able to attend. Should these commands be ignored, I would not like to be Messieurs Firmin and André._ _Or Mademoiselle Dupré I remain gentlemen, your obedient servent. O.G._" The Opera-Ghost had left a message for the managers and I. Erik and I had planned this out - two weeks before the masquerade on New Years Eve he would send a letter as Mr. Y saying he would not be attending the celebration due to curcumstances beyond his control. Then a few days later, the Opera Ghost would command I be the representative for Mr. Y. I pretended to look alarmed at the last 'threat'.

"I think it would be best if Mademoiselle Dupré did agree to this command." The stage and prop manager, Jamie Buquet, said. "The Opera-Ghost barely let us off last time you refused him and that's only because you wrote him with an explanation." She was the sister of Joseph Buquet and believes very strongly in the Opera Ghost. Mostly because she was one of the people backstage when he was hung in the middle of _Il Muto_.

"I have to agree, I can't refuse a second time. He's directly threatening people. Monsieur André or Firmin should write to inform Mr. Y about this though, so he knows who is representing him."

"I should hope the Ghost knows what he's doing,"Gwendolyn commented."He could choose someone much better than her to represent Mr. Y at the masquerade. Someone a bit older and more _mature_."

"And who would you choose to represent Mr. Y Gwendolyn?" Meg asked innocently, she was trying to get on Gwendolyn's nerves. "Surely you must have some idea."

"Myself of course. I have more experience with the Opera House and I'm more mature-"

"In what way Gwendolyn? I don't think considering yourself superior to everyone is very _mature_. Besides, if the Opera Ghost wants me to represent Mr. Y at the masquerade, then that's what we have to do. Or are you not _experienced _enough with the Opera House to know bad things happen when we refuse Le Fantôme de l'Opéra?" She gasped with disbelief and stomped off.

"She's almost as bad as La Carlotta," Meg whispered to me.

"At least she doesn't attempt to sing. She'd earn a sandbag on the head from Monsieur Fantôme." She nodded in agreement with me and we focused on Monseiur André, who had just walked into the room.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, Madame Giry thought she saw someone in Box 5 and went to investigate," One of the ballet girls said. Box 5 still remains the Opera Ghost's private box."She didn't want anyone messing around up there. So she goes up to the Box and instead of a person, sees a letter on the seat in there. She read it and bought it here for everyone else to read."

"Well, what does it say?"

"The Opera Ghost demands that Charlotte Dupré represent Mr. Y at the masquerade ball being held in honor of the change in management." Madame Giry continued, watching Monsieur André's reaction. " He also demands that the theme of the mausqerade be animals. What his reasoning is I cannot guess, I only know what he demands."

"Does he have any other requests?" André looked as if he had a headache, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Not at the moment."

"Well, I suppose I should inform Mr. Y of his representative for the masquerade."

I adjusted my gloves and slipped on my mask, making sure everything was perfect. I felt a bit ridiculous in the entire gettup, looking in the mirror the v-neck was a bit low for my taste but I looked very pretty. I was dressed as a peacock - everyone was to at least attempt to dress as some animal as stated in the dress code. My lips were bright red to stand out against my pale complexion and the rich blue color helped it as well. I touched my large sapphire necklace that would help to cover my bare skin some - it was very expensive and I had yet to put it on. "Charlotte, you look sublime!"

"Thank you Meg, " I turned as she walked in, "you look the same." She was in the outfit she wore to the masquerade where the Phantom showed up as Red Death with Don Juan Triumphant in his hands. With a few alterations of course - she was going as a swan.

"Charlotte, you know what you're doing don't you? By acting as Mr. Y's representative?"

"I am helping out a man, and protecting many people from irrational fear. He needs help Meg - I can't let Christine or the Vicomte see him, or their child. Do you know what would happen then?"

"Charlotte, don't you understand that getting involved with him is dangerous? Christine-"

"Was younger than I am when she was approached by the Phantom. I can handle myself, it's not like he'll kidnap me. All I did was take lesson from him for five years Meg, he's not attached to me anyways." I made sure my hair was secured in a bun on the back of my head and deemed myself ready to go. Except for the necklace.

"Charlotte, just be careful when you're around Raoul and Christine. Don't let them know who Mr. Y is under any circumstances, they mustn't know."

"Alright Meg, I'll be careful. Don't worry about me, if anything worry that He won't be able to resist coming to a masquerade." I heard a small noise and asked Meg to leave,"I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I need to do some last minute things." I slipped off the mask since I wouldn't need it for a few more minutes.

"Alright, don't be too late. The Vicomte de Changy will be wondering where you are." Her footsteps faded away and I closed the door to my room, humming a quiet tune as I did so.

"It's quite rude to enter someone's room without asking Erik, didn't anyone ever tell you that?" I turned to face him and he seemed that I knew he was there but quickly replaced the expression with a mock serious one. He looked me up and down and I burst out laughing. "Erik, are you just trying to make things akward?" Suddenly his face became solem and I stopped laughing. "What's wrong?"

"You aren't wearing my necklace."

"Oh, that. I was just about to put that on. It's very beautiful," I say down at the vanity, where the necklace lay. I couldn't bring myself to touch it for some reason.

"Do you not like it?"

"No! No, I do! I just, I don't feel like I should be wearing such a beautiful object. I wouldn't do it much justice."

"Ma chère, you will be the beauty of the ball without the necklace. But I would appreciate it if you would wear it." I blushed at his comment and muttered a thank you. Before I could react, his arms slid over me, grabbing the necklace and setting it on me. His hands trailed over my skin as he did this, raising up goosebumps all over my skin. He fastened the necklace and I stood up quickly. I grabbed my mask and slipped it on and twirled around dramatically for Erik.

"How do I look?"

"Magnifique, mon cher**1**," He was as dramatitic about it as I was, "You will be the most beautiful woman there."

"Now you're just flattering me. I really have to go now, I have a Vicomte to talk to. I have to say, that's the one thing I dislike about the whole situation. I can't imagine he would be a pleasnt conversationalist."

"Well, I would assume he would have some skills in small talk being a fop and a Vicomte."

"We would assume so. I should really get going now, people will be wondering where I am. Mainly the Vicomte."

"Do you just not know his name or do you just prefer calling him by his title?" He smirked a bit and I rolled my eyes.

"I know his name, I just figure with him now being my employer I should show a little respect. Only enough to not get fired though, I don't like him much."

"That makes two of us. I'm keeping you from leaving, I should be on my way."

"Erik, you have to promise me that the Phantom of the Opera won't make a surprise apperance at the dance." I got close to Erik, looking him in the eyes to show my conce. "Nothing is important enough. Not to scare Raoul or Carlotta."Carlotta had unfortunately returned to the Opera the day it opened. "Not even to talk to Christine, not to meet Charles or any other reason. You cannot show up."

"Any why, ma beauté**2**, would I do that? I'm not naíve Charlotte. Besides, I _can _be understated - that Red Death costume was just for effect."

"Do you have a mask that makes what ever is behind the one you're wearing now look like the exposed side of your face?"

"As a matter of fact I do. It's just very uncomfortable and I don't like the time it takes to put it on."

"Well, put that on along with a respectable costume Mr. Y, and you're welcome to make a surprise apperance Monsieur." I walked away from him, leaving the room, but stopped in the door frame. "Erik."

"Yes?"

"We don't need Le Fantôme de l'Opéra running around the masquerade."

"I promise the Opera Ghost will not frighten the poor mortal people at the masquerade. However, I cannot promise anything for Mr. Y or Erik."

"Speaking about yourself in third person is really wierd, you know that right?"

"Of course, why else would I do it?" He laughed heartily and I left the room for the masquerade, a smile plastered upon my face.

There weren't as many people as I would have expected to be there. It seemed to consist of the Opera employees and performers, a few nobles, and of course Messieurs Firmin and André. I would have thought people would have been a bit creative with their costumes, but I found that most were dressed as animals you would normally see. Horses, sheep, goats, chickens, and other like animals were very common. I stand out in my costume as much as Erik did as the Red Death. "Excusez-moi madame," I asked a woman dressed as a goose," vous avez vu le Vicomte de Changy?**3**" She shook her head and I continued my search for Raoul. "Excusez-moi mademoiselle, void avez vu le Vicomte de Changy," I asked a woman in a pink dress - she was not dressed as any animal - it was just a large pink dress.

"Might I ask why you need to know?" She had a sweet voice, and not unlike a child's. Though she was obviously a few years older than me.

"I am here as Mr. Y's representative and I understand that the he was to meet with the Vicomte."

"Oh, oh of course! Well, I know where he is, I'll get him. Raoul, Raoul, pouvez-vous venir ici? Le représentant de M. Y est ici.**4**" A man looked over from a group and walked toward us and I suddenly felt as though I was very insignificant.

"Christine? Christine what were you saying? I'm afraid I couldn't hear much with everyone talking."

"Raoul, this is Mr. Y's represntative…uh, I didn't catch your name."

"I-I am Charlotte Dupré. I've recently become Prima Donna for the Opera House."

"Is La Carlotta not here anymore?"

"No - she's still here," I said, exasperated. Oh, how I wish she wasn't - she and Gwendolyn make my life hell. "In fact she's right over there," I pointed to a woman wearing a rather interesting Flamingo outfit, who looked rather put out.

"Have the managers finally gotten some sense knocked into them," Raoul asked.

"You could say that…"More like the Opera Ghost made it very clear that Carlotta would not be the leading lady ever again.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais j'ai une question pour vous."

"Bien sûr, demander à l'écart."

"Les lettres de fantôme de l'Opéra, sont des vrais? Je dois savoir.**5**"

"Monsieur I'm afraid I cannot answer that question-"

"Why not?"

"Monsieur, I cannot answer your question-"

"I will be answered." Raoul looked like he could strangle me and I started to think he might have had a few drinks.

"Darling, let me take care of this," Christine placed her small hand on his arm, calming him."Go back to your conversation." He nodded, placing a quick kiss to her cheek and went back to his group."I'm terribly sorry about that - he gets a bit strange when he drinks."

"It's fine, really I deal with worse every day. I have another diva I have to deal with on a daily basis along with Carlotta."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Carlotta was down right horrid when I was here." We stood there akwardly, neither of us quite sure what to do. Suddenly I grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her to a secluded area in the hall.

"You want to know, don't you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You want to know if the Opera Ghost is still around."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Why do you want to know? Because I know the truth, and I'd be willing to tell you, as stupid as that is. I will tell you on the condition you tell me the truth of why you want to know if Le Fantôme de l'Opéra is still alive."

"I can't tell you-"

"Then you will have to live with not knowing Mademoiselle Daaé."

"It's not Daaé anymore, it's Changy."

"Of course, of course, my mistake. You do know that everyone will call you Daaé anyway, right? It comes with being a world famous soprano."

"You're very abrupt."

"Well, I find being to the point works much better than beating around the bush, don't you? Revoir Mademoiselle Daaé.**6**"

**A/N:**

**I've been told that Erik seems a bit less Anti-Social than he was originally imagined. I'm not mad about this because it's true. He's a little less anti-social. My reasoning for this is that it's been ten years. Time changes people - besides, he needs to be a tad more social due to the fact he's Mr. Y. He's had his share of public appearances where he had to act like a civilized person. Also, he's just very relaxed with Charlotte, he's comfortable around her. She is, along with Madame Giry and Meg, a friend to him. Though the Girys might not seem like it so far, they are his friends. He's just changed in the ten years since Christine left him.**

**So, yeah…Christine and Raoul are back. I decided Erik would stay away from the Masquerade mostly because the Vicomte and Vicomtess would recognize him immediately, no matter what mask he wears. It's impossible to not know him on sight - which proves the fact that most of the people in this Opera House are all idiots.**

**Here's the French:**

**1)Gorgeous, my dear**

**2)my beauty (did I really need to translate that?)**

**3)Excuse me miss, have you seen the Vicomte de Changy?**

**4)Raoul, Raoul can you come over here? Mr. Y's representative is here.**

**5)Excuse me mademoiselle, but I have a question for you.**

**Of course, ask away. **

**The letters from the Opera Ghost, are those real? I must know.**

**6)Goodbye Miss Daaé**


	5. Chapter 5

The Phantom

**A/N: Thank you to all the people following me - you are awesome! Also, I know nothing about champagne, wine or any other such drink except that some is strong and others are stronger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you've seen in any story other than mine.**

**Later in the chapter, there's singing. So here's who's singing:**

**Phantom**

_Charlotte _

_**Both**_

I held a champagne glass in one hand and leaned up against a wall, not really caring if anyone noticed me. "You know, this is really over-rated." It was nearly midnight and I was still at the masquerade. Erik was yet to appear - not that I wanted him to - and Raoul and Christine were still here. I was doing everything in my power to avoid Christine as I wasn't to fond of her at the moment.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, but I need to talk to you." The person tapped my shoulder and I did not turn to face them.

"Raoul, how…nice to see you again."

"Madame, please - I must speak with you."

"I refuse to speak of anything I don't wish to Monsieur."

"Mademoiselle, you are the only one here who will even speak of the Opera Ghost-"

"That's because we were warned not to."

"Then why would you take that risk?"

"So you believe the Ghost is real?"

"I believe he is a problem - whether it is truly the Phantom or not is mine to decide."

"Well, I know he doesn't like you very much - real or not."

"How would you know?"

"I'm not an idiot Monsieur Changy, I know what conspired here before it burned down. If you wish me to elaborate I will. I'm quite sure you don't want to relive those moments though."

"Are you always this blunt or are you under the influence of that drink?"

"This?" I held up the champagne glass, looking at it intently. "Oh please, this is hardly strong enough to make me drunk before I finish my first glass. And to answer your question - I'm always this blunt unless the situation calls for something else."

"Well if you're always blunt, then why not tell me bluntly if 'Le Fantôme de l'Opera' is real or not."

"I will not Monsieur."

"Excuse me? Madame, may I remind you I pay your salary now?"

"You also pay His salary, how it's used I don't know. Whether or not he's real - I do know."

"Will you at least tell me how you know?"

"Perhaps, of course I would rather not."

"You would rather not what?" The one voice I had hoped would not appear tonight.

"Oh damn," I muttered silently,"Hello Monsieur."

"Hello Mademosielle - I assume you are the woman who was chosen to be Mr. Y's representative."

"You would be correct Monsieur. I thought you were unable to come."

"Over a course of events I found myself able to come for the last few hours. I quite like your costume - a peacock?"

"You would be correct Monsieur."

"Excuse me, but who is this?"

"Oh, my mistake. Monsieur le Vicomte this is Mr. Y - the man who had the Opera House rebuilt."

"Oh, I was aware that you would not be here tonight."

"Well, I'm here now. What were you pestering this young lady about?"

"The Opera Ghost - apparently the Vicomte and Vicomtess are quite interested in him."

"Really now?" Erik looked amused, and took a sip of his wine. I saw him steal a glance at my empty champagne glass,"You seem to be out of champagne Mademoiselle Dupré."

"Oh yes, I am. Pity it wasn't very appealing to me. What about you Vicomte?"

"What about me?"

"How did you like the champagne?"

"I'm actually quite fond of it Mademoiselle. And I had a second reason for speaking with you tonight."

"Aside from pestering me about a subject I won't speak on?"

"My brother, the Comte de Changy, has a son about your age - Bastien. I was hoping you would meet him tonight."

"Charming, where is he?"

"I believe he's the one in a leapord costume."

"How ironic." The leapord is, in India, one of the peacock's predators. "I suppose I should meet with the Bastien before everyone loses their inhibitions."

"Mademosielle Dupré, it was an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"I hope we will be able to meet again. Revoir Mademosielle." He kissed my hand and left and I closed the door to my dressing room. I had a show tomorrow and I knew I needed practice. Monsieur Le Vicomte decided we were going to perform _Don Juan Triumphant_ of all things. I thought the opera had burned with the Opera House, but apparently we still had it. Or a certain someone had a spare copy.

"I thought he'd never leave."

"You, know - people would find you less creepy if you didn't show up out of thin air."

"Well, what's the fun in that?" I took out my bun, letting my hair out. It had gotten considerably longer since I had first come to the Opera Populaire. When I had cone it was barely past my shoulders. Now it reached the small of my back.

"That feels better. Erik, you wouldn't happen to know why Don Juan Triumphant is being put on tomorrow would you?"

"I did not ask or demand it be put on. Though it will be nice to see my life's work on the stage without any interuptions."

"May I remind you Monsieur Fantôme, that _you _were the one causing the interuptions that night. You caused the whole building to burn and kiddnapped Christine Daaé among other things."

"True. What are you doing in here? You should go to bed."

"I know, but I need practice. I don't want to mess up on stage."

"Come with me." He held out his gloved hand, and I took it without hesitation. We traveled _through my mirror_ into a passage. Fairly quickly, we were in his underground home.

"How long has that been there?"

"It was there when the original Opera Populaire was built."

"I guess I know how to get down here if I feel lonely then."

"Do not come here that way without me - you mustn't try and cross the lake. There is a device set to protect my home that will kill you as if you were any other person. I am the only one who knows how to control it. S'il vous plaît Mlle Charlotte, ne viennent jamais ici sans moi.**1**"

"Alright Monsieur Fantôme." I smiled and sat down at his Organ. "This is a beautiful instrument."

"Thank you. Do you have any songs in particular that you wish to rehearse?"

"Yes, Past the Point of No Return. I always have trouble with it." I could see he had conflicting emotions about it, but he agreed to help me.

"Alright. I'll start at the end of the song that leads into it.

**Passarino - Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey.**

**You have come here **

**In pursuit of your deepest urge **

**In pursuit of that wish which till now **

**Has been silent **

**Silent. **

**I have brought you **

**That our passions may fuse and merge **

**In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses **

**Completely succumbed to me **

**Now you are here with me **

**No second thoughts **

**You've decided **

**Decided. **

**Past the point of no return **

**No backward glances **

**Our games of make-believe are at an end. **

**Past all thought of if or when**

**No use resisting **

**Abandon thought and let the dream descend **

**What raging fire shall flood the soul **

**What rich desire unlocks it's door **

**What sweet seduction lies before us? **

**Past the point of no return **

**The final threshold **

**What warm unspoken secrets **

**Will we learn **

**Beyond the point of no return? **

_You have brought me _

_To that moment when words run dry _

_To that moment when speech disappears _

_Into silence _

_Silence. _

_I have come here, _

_Hardly knowing the reason why _

_In my mind I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining _

_Defenseless and silent, _

_Now I am here with you _

_No second thoughts _

_I've decided _

_Decided. _

_Past the point of no return _

_No going back now _

_Our passion-play has now at last begun. _

_Past all thought of right or wrong _

_One final question _

_How long should we two wait before we're one? _

_When will the blood begin to race _

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom _

_When will the flames at last consume us? _

_**Past the point of no return **_

_**The final threshold **_

_**The bridge is crossed**_

_**So stand and watch it burn **_

_**We've passed the point of no return."**_ I sang the song the best I ever had, which was probably because the writer himself was helping me rehearse. We both did all the stage directions and everything - which meant we were locked in a very intimate embrace at the moment. He let go of me and I noticed I had a small blush.

"You did very well Mlle Dupré, you will supress even Christine tomarrow night.

He took me back to my room, and after making sure I was safely alone, left. I changed into my noght clothes and feel asleep with the memory of his arms around me.

**A/N:**

**Here's the French:**

**1: Please Miss Charlotte, never come here without me.**

**Sorry about the delay in updating - school, among other things, take up a lot of time. I'm taking French as my foriegn language this year - fun!**

**Also, trying to shorten my chapters so you slow readers out there don't have to take forever to read and review. (I inhale books - I can do 800 pgs in a few hrs. Anything slower{say, one book per year} is sad.) Anyways, I'm shortening the chapters.**


End file.
